Balance of Power
by Jinni Wolves
Summary: Hopefully a DMHG, Draco kisses...Hermione gets along with...Ron and Harry are banned...Hermione pregnant?2 Ravenclaws, 4 Slytherins and 1 Gryffindor skipping down the hall...Butterbeer and Firewhisky?
1. Default Chapter

I've gotten some reviews and I'm quite shocked. Why I have no idea. I'm trying to continue the fic and I got confused as to what my idea was when I was writing this. I change the rating cause so far I don't think any of what is written so far is R. But the rating will change when it does. To my other fic Ying Yang I may delete that altogether. I have some other fics that are waiting to be typed and finished so continue to bear this with me. Thank you so so so so much!

Much love,

Jinniwolves

This is just some random fic that I was writing in the middle of a bus ride to New York. So please bear with me as I try to figure out what the plot was in my head while writing it. It's rated R for my use of descriptive language and such. If you have any ideas after reading the first chapter please give me some ideas so I can continue.

Thank you for your time of reading this

Jinniwolves


	2. Balance of Power

AN: If you get confused in any part of this please just put your questions in your review. If my spelling is wrong or I describe something incorrectly also include it. This is my first fic I'm actually planning to finish. Please R&R!! Thanks, Jinniwolves

!CHAPTER 1!

Hermione entered the Hogwarts Express and headed straight to the Heads Compartment. She had grown over the summer, she filled in all the right places, her once bushy hair evened itself to a wavy flow and her style of clothes had changed. Her cousins visited her this year and they did a total makeover of her. She looked around the compartment and saw it was set up for the prefects meeting on the train. Since it was going to be a while, she got comfortable on the chairs and started to read. Not long after she got inside the Head Boy had arrived at the station. Draco Malfoy had grown out of his boyish looks and transformed into the rebel teenager. His once gelled back hair hung loose so he could look out and no one could look in. His once emotionless pewter eyes had softened to pewter-blue and sometimes it still was emotionless. He grew to his full height, which once towered over his father. He had broad shoulders and greatly toned due to his Quidditch training all summer. He headed to the Head Compartment still keeping to the shadows.

Once he got inside a not unusual sight met him. It was obvious to him and the student body that no one could over rank Hermione Granger when it comes to their percentage on grades. So, he wasn't shocked that Hermione would be Head Girl, but the shocking part was could that be Hermione sitting in the Head Compartment. He didn't know she had all those curves hiding under the school robes. Apparently, she hadn't noticed him come in either that or didn't acknowledge it. He checked her out trailing every visible part. Her long tanned legs seemed to go on for miles from under her jean mini skirt. Her round breasts were apparent due to the forest green tube top; they just seem to bulge out. He guessed that she was about more than a C cup but less than a D. He looked more intently at her face. Her face was sporting a pouting look with her full lips and her eyes were darting from side to side still reading the page. Her once bushy hair was straight and turned into those black-brown shades with green streaks. He was amused that she would be sporting Slytherin colors.

"See anything you like, Malfoy??" she said stirring him out of his daze.

"Of course, Mya. I like what's in front of me." He said grabbing a chair and placed it backwards next to her.

Shocked by his response she covered it with a knowing look. She went back to her reading but was checking him out from the top of her book. His once shocking platinum blond hair had cooled down to a blond-dirty blond shade and went for the shaggy look. He was buffed up and was sporting a nice pack. She compared him to size on Harry and he was definitely bigger than Harry and a little bit bigger than Ron. (Not like that retards!!)

" Well, do you see anything you like??" he said staring straight at her.

" This new look of yours is definitely worth looking at." She replied not missing a beat.

"Great, let's she how many of the other girls like it." With that said he leaned over kissed her forehead and left the compartment. " I'm gonna do some rounds."

Shocked by what he did she placed her book on the seat and stretched a bit and looked out the window. Seeing a group of red heads on the platform she grabbed her school robes and went out of the compartment. On her way she saw Draco looking straight at her and nodded over at Harry, Ginny and Ron. She smiled at him and headed in their direction. Looking at her again as she walked to them, knowing that they maybe clueless he decided he should go and have some fun. She pretended to bump into them and see if they recognize her.

"Ooops," she said 'accidentally' knocking into Ginny making her trunk drop and everything spill. " Sorry, about that"

"It's okay," Ginny said gathering her things.

"Here, let me help you with some of that." Hermione said picking up the photo of her, Ron, Harry and Ginny last summer. "Here"

"Thanks" she said taking the photo. " I'm Ginny Weasley. That's my brother Ron and my friend, Harry Potter."

"Hi, nice to meet you all" she greeted shaking their hands. Sadly, they didn't recognize her. 'Wonderful friends I have. Wonderful'

"Mya!!" Draco called out.

"What do you want, Malfoy" Ron spited out. " No need to draw the new girl into your clutches."

'Apparently these three idiots are dumber than troll'  
"I wasn't talking to you, Weasel. I was talking to Mya." He said and looked at Hermione " The trains about to leave so I'll take you to your compartment."

He held out his arm and watched her take it. He escorted her to their compartment and called out over his shoulder, "Oh, and Weasley I think you better look for Granger I believe she's about to cry her eyes out."

"Why you little-" Ron started but was held back by Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Better not Ron, besides, if Malfoy said is true then we better find Hermione." Harry said pushing Ron inside the train with Ginny following him.

Draco opened the door to their compartment and just hugged Hermione. Soon she started shaking and was sobbing as a couple of tears made their way down her cheek.

"No need to cry over them, Mya. If they don't recognize you then their really not your friends." He said setting her down on the chair and kneeling in front of her.

"I bet they really don't know anything about you." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. He cradled her face softly with his hands. " Mya, you are better than them. I know for a fact that anyone would kill to talk to you and be your friends without with having to worry about Potter or Weasley or even the Weaslette." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a hug again.

"Why are you so nice??" she asked.

"The destruction of Voldemort changes people along with the summer that gives them time to think and change too" he answered never letting her go. " Some people change in appearance and still act the same. Others changed their point of views and some just go the opposite."

" Hmm." She replied completely agreeing with his statement. She pulled out a bit of the hug and asked him, "What did you mean about Harry and Ron not knowing everything about me??"

"I mean do they now that the necklace with the H on it is your good luck charm?? Or that when you do get into a heated debate with me that you could actually feel the fire around you?? Did they know about that you don't actually go to the library when you say that you do??" he answered her as he sat down on the chairs.

"How do you know all that about me??" she asked getting creeped out about what he knew about her and sat across from him.

"It's easy to learn things from someone when you argue with them than actually sitting down making a conversation or asking questions back and forth."

She smiled at him as they went into a comfortable silence. Soon afterward Hermione started to fall asleep. Noticing this Draco carefully laid her down on her side and wrapped his robe around her legs to keep her warm. He went out the door and gathered all the prefects to an empty apartment. Luckily for him Ron, Harry or Ginny weren't Gryffindor Prefects. He told them their duties at the school and to also do some rounds in the train to make sure no one got into trouble yet. As soon as he finished they all went back to their compartments. He was about to open the door when Ron pulled him at the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE, MALFOY???" Ron yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything to Granger." He calmly replied.

"Yeah, right. What did you do??" Harry asked forcefully aiming his wand at his chest.

Draco was about to reply when his compartment door slid open and a very mad Hermione was glaring at them. So he just stood there and smirked. By this time a crowd was gathering and first years were deeply interested and asking older students who was who.

"What on earth is going on out here??" Hermione screeched with her wand drawn and pointing at Harry and Ron. " I'm asleep in my compartment and all of a sudden I here a bang, a thud and you yelling like there's a blasted Death Eater on the train!!!"

Harry and Ron looked down like two puppies being scolded.

"But-" Ron started to defend themselves

" No if, ands or buts. You disrupted a peaceful train ride for the entire student body, making me scream nearly scaring the first years, and threatened to injure the Head Boy. That's seventy points each from Gryffindor and you two are banned from playing the first Quidditch match."

Horror was the aura around the two and every Gryffindor paled, as they knew that the first Quidditch match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. While every Slytherin was grinning and happy that this year they'll beat Gryffindor and they'll win the House cup.

" Now, everyone back to their compartments or I'll take off more points and make in harder for your houses to gain them back!!" she said surprisingly calm, which made the students scared.

" Thanks," Draco said and gave her a hug.

" It was provoked you know, so I'll take five points from Slytherin." She scolded him softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. " Do we still need to talk to the Prefects?"

"No, I talked to them after you fell asleep."

A muffled okay was heard and the conductor announced that they arrived at Hogsmead.

"Come on, Mya. Let's get out of the train for a while and meet the teachers at the Three Broomsticks." He said looking at her.

"Okay," she said putting her school robe on and giving Draco's back. "How'd you know it was me earlier??"

"How?? Well," he started as they got out of the train, "First of all, the teachers would have given you Head Girl after second year if they could. Plus I just knew."

Everyone was out of the train and was very eager to do some shopping before heading to the school. Hermione stepped out and exhaled a breath, happy to be able to breathe. Draco soon joined after closing the door to the train. She held his hand as soon as they started walking to the Three Broomsticks. They passed a group of Ravenclaws that gave some jealous looks at Draco and were hooting at Hermione. At this Hermione held Draco tighter and he pulled her closer to him. Outside the Three Broomsticks, they met up with some of Draco's friends: Blaise Zambini, Justin Thompson, Cody Rhea and Cody's girlfriend, Ashley Irastorza.

"Hey, Draco!! Who's the girl??" Justin asked eyeing Hermione.

"Eyes off Just. This is my girl." Draco answered. "Tell everybody that, Head Girl is hands off."

"Somebody beat Granger??" Cody gasped.

"No, hun. That is Granger." Ashley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Love the look, you gotta tell me how you did your hair."

"Really?? That's Granger??" the three boys gasped.

"Stop talking like I'm not here and yeah it's me. If I wasn't then where the hell would I be??" Hermione stated.

Blaise chuckled, "Great catch Dray. Too bad my girl ain't like her."

"Speaking of your girl," Draco started, "Where is your girl, eh Blaise?? You to Jus, where's your girl at??"

"Blaise and Justin have girls??" Hermione joked, "I thought that they went together the two of them."

Cody and Ashley just laughed cause that's kind of true. Blaise and Justin do hang out together a lot.

"Hey!!!" Justin and Blaise whined. " That ain't true!!"

"Calm down! Jeez no need to be defensive about it." Hermione smirked "Or is there something that you two are hiding"

"Control your girl there Dray or else she won't be a pretty thing no more." Justin threatened.

"Watch yourself Justin, she already yelled at Potter and Weasley today and got them banned from first game. Don't make Slytherin lose anymore points."

"Lose anymore??" Ashley exclaimed, " How many did you lose??"

"Five"

"I'm about to say, go double digit and you have to deal with my ass." She stated.

"We'll see you guys later, we gotta meet up with Jesse and Laura." Justin said as he and Blaise went to the dress robe store

"We gotta go in and meet with the Professors. So we'll see you two later." Draco said as he and Hermione went inside.

Draco and Hermione headed over to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and took a seat.

"Now, you two." Professor McGonagall started. " We don't want any trouble with you at all."

"With all due respect, Professor." Draco butted in. "Hermione and I already solved our little problem and we've come up with a patrolling schedule with the prefects."

"Well, you two are definitely already ahead of us." Professor McGonagall complimented. " You two will meet with Professor Dumbledore after dinner to plan a start of the term ball. So we'll see you two at the castle."

After that Draco and Hermione went to the next shop over to buy some sweets and check the decorations for the ball.

"Hermione!!" Harry called out. " Why didn't you tell us that it was you??"

"We just heard from a Colin that you're Head Girl" Ron added.

" I wrote to you both that I made Head Girl and told Hedwig and Pig to give them directly to you." She stated. "It just seems like you two just skim my letters."

Draco and Hermione went to the counter and paid for the sweets they picked out and headed back to the Three Broomsticks where Cody, Blaise and Justin were waiting with their girlfriends.

"But-" Harry started

"I think she ended the conversation, Potter. Some friends you two are to her."  
" We weren't talking to you, Malfoy and what would you know about what friends do?? You don't even have any ferret." Harry spat.

" Watch your tongue, Potter" Blaise called out letting go of his girlfriend.

"You don't want to get Gryffindor into bigger trouble than it already is now do you??" Justin teased.

"Hermione, why are you hanging out with this bunch of shit??" Ron asked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for usage of language." Hermione called out. " Don't you dare get me started again, Weasley."

"Hermione, please come back to us. To Gryffindor." Harry pleaded

"You two are sick. It's shocking that you two can get any lower than before. All that fame of the defeat of Voldemort must have gotten to your head and clouded up your pathetic excuse for a brain." Hermione lectured. "You two didn't defeat him. That's just what you want to think and everybody wants to think. The both of you are claiming the glory that other people did. Ron, you just stood there, not knowing what to do and Harry you just hid. Face it. Where was your so-called bravery, huh?? You two are a disgrace to whole entire Gryffindor House, the school and the wizarding world."

"You mudblood bitch!!! Where do you think you have the permission to scold and lecture me that I didn't do anything??" Ron yelled getting sick and tired of the lecture and the putdowns.

Horror was stricken to the group of Slytherins. True that they had called her that but after the war their morals changed a lot. Hermione went wide-eyed. She had gotten used to the name calling from the Slytherins but never in her life thought that she'd hear it from Ron's mouth. She did what was a reflex to her and that was to slap him and slap him hard she did. Her hand came to contact with Ron's face that the impact had echoed through the street and everyone gasped. The blow was so hard that he immediately fell down.

Draco called out coming out of the shock first. " Fifty points from Gryffindor for the use of the profane word.

Hermione was in a rage and was about to hex him into his grave but was stopped by Ashley, Jesse and Laura while the guys just sat there enjoying the scene. Once she calmed down a bit she told Ron and Harry with pure hatred and malice, "I may be a muggleborn. But I have a pure heart and I've achieved more than you two can even imagine in both worlds."

Hermione left the two in a storm with Ashley, Jesse, Laura and the guys trailing them. Secretly Draco awarded Slytherin and Ravenclaw fifty points for saving Hermione from losing her badge. After they left everyone followed their lead and headed for the train leaving Harry and Ron. After what they all just saw and heard, they didn't want to get on Hermione's bad side. The passing Gryffindors was just disgusted with the two boys. They all came to an unspoken agreement that they'll shun the two famed boys.

As soon as everybody was inside, the train left Hogsmead and headed to the foot of Hogwarts. They were met by the sight of the castle and Hagrid calling all first years to the boats. Everybody else had headed to the carriages. Draco and Hermione made sure that everyone was inside before heading to their carriage. Once inside, Hermione sat against the wall and placed her feet on Draco's lap.

" I can't believe that I blew off like that."

"Don't worry, now everyone will listen to you since they really don't want to get you mad"

"Yeah, well I didn't want to start our last year like this."

"It'll get better, I promise." He said drawing her to him and kissing her forehead.

Hermione just sat on his lap and snuggled closer to him, immediately falling asleep. Draco looks at Hermione, enjoying having her so close to him. So far she hasn't question the kisses or the protectiveness at Hogsmead. But knowing her, she won't forget and would ask later. Soon the carriage came to a stop and carefully Draco came out carrying Hermione.

"Hey," Ashley greeted. " Do you need a hand with anything??"

" Yea, could you tell McGonagall that I need the map and password for the common rooms cause Hermione's asleep."

"Sure,"

Soon she came back with a piece of parchment and handed it to him. " Do you want us to stop by the common room or you'll be okay??"

" No, I'll be fine just tell Blaise, Justin and Cody that I'll meet with them at the Slytherin common room."

"Kay,"

Draco headed up the stairs to the second floor while Ashley went to the end of the mass of students going to the Great Hall for dinner. After going a bit of ways down the left corridor he came to a painting of a Rowan Glade. He called out the password, " Rowan of Rowan Wood"

The painting opened to reveal a common room that Draco didn't look at. He just went upstairs with Hermione and collapsed on a bed. He soon drifted to sleep with his hands protectively around Hermione's waist.

Morning soon came as Hermione stirred. Not being able to move she panicked. Where was she?? Why couldn't she move around? Soon, she felt someone pulling her close.

" Morning Mya," a familiar voice said. "You fell asleep on the carriage, so I took you to the common room. You had a rough day yesterday so I just let you sleep. But taking care of you wasn't easy you know."

She turned around looking at Draco's face and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks and it's a good thing it's a Saturday." Hermione said as she rolled over and examined the room.

The room had a dark green carpet and forest green wall with a silver trim. There was a green marble fireplace with a carving a dragon and the Slytherin crest was hanging on top. A king size bed with hunter covers and silver pillows, the hangings were a misty green and silver. There was a walk in closet, a mahogany desk filled with parchment, green ink and an eagle quill.

"Wow" Hermione whispered as she had taken in everything in the room.

"Yeah," Draco agreed as he too looked around. "I bet that door leads to the bathroom."

Hermione went and opened the door and was greeted with black and white wall tiles. There were two sinks, one with gold faucets the other with silver. On the floor were gold and silver tiles each alternating till the met the wall. She saw a giant bathtub that could have been mistaken for a pool and along the side were different color taps. Next to it were two showers and a towel rack that had one green towel with a silver D on it and the other was white with a purple H. Across from Draco's door was another door that led to Hermione's room.

As she opened the door, she was met with the sight of a bare room with white walls and writing on the walls.

Hermione,

This is your room; right now it is bare since you have fallen asleep in Draco's room. Don't worry Ashley told us that you were tired and most likely Draco too. To decorate the room, just think of what you want.

Professor McGonagall

She looked around and thought of maybe Gryffindor colors but then remembers yesterday's events and thought again; black and white carpet, dark gray wall with a dark purple trim, a queen size bed with purple covers, smoky gray pillows and curtains. An Oak desk with parchment, purple, green, black, and silver ink, and a falcon quill, a walk in closet, a mahogany vanity and a full length mirror.

"Nice!" Draco said as he walked into her room. "Very neutral. Is that how you feel about us??"

Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "If you're talking about my house loyalty then yes I'm neutral. If you were talking about whom I'd choose between you or Ron and Harry. I'd choose you."

He kissed her forehead and drew her closer to him.

"Come on, you better change to some new clothes and we'll go down to the Great Hall." He said as he let her go and change.

She walked into her closet and picked out her outfit. She then knocked on the bathroom and saw it was empty. She quickly went to the showers and stripped off her clothes from yesterday. After fifteen minutes, she came out and went out to her room to quickly dress. Hermione looked at herself in her mirror. She had on a black mini skirt; a red halter-top, pair of black skater shoes and her Hogwarts robe with her Head Girl badge.

"Mya, breakfast is about to start," Draco called through the door.

"Coming" she answered and opened the door. "Where do I sit?? I don't want to sit with the Gryffindors, they'll hate me."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "You'll sit with us no matter what."

"Okay"

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to the Great Hall. They opened the doors and everyone was quiet. Draco held his head high and strode over to the Slytherin table with Hermione. As soon the two were seated everyone went back to their conversations.

"What was that all about??" Hermione asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I heard that the Gryffindors have banned Potter and Weasley." Ashley informed while piling eggs onto Hermione's plate.

"Well that's what they deserve," Cody agreed and piled bacon on Hermione's plate.

"Hey, Blaise where's Laura??" Hermione asked

"Oh, Laura and Jesse are in Ravenclaw," Blaise answered and place two pieces of pancakes on Hermione's plate.

"What's with the piling food on my plate?"

"Well, we're already eating and your asking questions," Draco answered while taking some eggs off her plate.

From time to time some students that Hermione never knew of came up to her and started a conversation. By the end of breakfast Hermione already knew everyone in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and half of Slytherin.

"Wow," she said as she and Draco headed back to the dorm

"What's wow??"

"That people know me but I don't know them, it's really sad." She answered laughing.

"Rowan of Rowan Wood" Draco called out. "So, what are you gonna do today??"

"I have nothing planned and no homework to finish."

They stepped through the painting and Hermione had a good look at the common room. There was forest green wall with silver trim. Two loveseats one black the other white and two recliners one with an H and the other with a D. One on side of the wall there was a bookshelf filled with books they may need for their classes. There was a coffee table that had a bowl of fruit. The carpet was royal purple with swirls of silver and gray.

Hermione plopped on one of the couches and asked, "What are you gonna do today??"

"I'm gonna go hang out with Cody, Blaise and Justin at Hogsmead. The girls are gonna go too, I think." He answered while sitting down next to her and rubbing her legs. " Come hang out with us today."

"Okay, when are we leaving??"

"Well, are you ready??"

"Yup."

"Let's go"

They went through the portrait of the Slytherin crest and where in the Slytherin common room. It was exactly like the Gryffindor common room except green and has snakes instead of lions.

"Hey, Draco." Justin greeted as he calm down the stairs. " The rest of them are coming."

"Well, tell them to hurry up."

"Blaise!! Cody!! Ashley!! Hurry!! Hermione's pregnant!!" Justin yelled up the stairs.

Hermione glared at Justin and Draco was just about to kill Justin when Blaise and Cody were stumbling down the stairs. Ashley just jumped off the ledge to get to the bottom first.

"DRACO MALFOY!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HERMIONE!! SHE HAS A GREAT LIFE GOING FOR HER. YOU DIDN'T NEED TO MESS IT UP BY THINKING WITH YOUR DICK!!" Ashley yelled while poking Draco on the chest. She quickly went over to Hermione " Are you okay?? Do you want to keep it?? Are you two gonna get married??"

"Calm down, Ash." Hermione said setting her down on the couch. "No need to be alarmed. I'm not pregnant. Justin was just playing, Draco told him to get you guys down the stairs and well, it worked."

Soon all the guys where chasing Justin around the room trying to beat him to a bloody pulp while Ashley and Hermione were just watching. Soon Justin got out of the common room and the guys chased him to the entrance with the girls following. They found Justin cowering behind a very confused Jesse and Laura. Once they caught up they just laughed at the sight.

"Justin, man. Why did you have to go make us chase you all around the castle?" Draco panted.

"Yeah!!" Blaise and Cody chimed.

"Come on you guys. Let's go!" Hermione called out and linked her arm with Draco and Ashley.

It was a shocking sight, two Ravenclaws, four Slytherins and one Gryffindor walking down the path all linked together and laughing. Soon everyone just joined in, linking arms with student from a different house. Harry and Ron watched from afar. Both were getting angrier by the minute.

"That should be us with Hermione" Ron said.

"Well, we'll deal with later. Right now we have to deal with Lavender and Paravati."

"Good thing that they enjoy the ride or else they'll be gone too." Harry said as they went back their rooms.

The group separated got into their own carriages while Draco and Hermione rode in the Head carriage.

"Hey, Draco. I forgot to ask you, what's with all the kisses??" she asked facing him.

"Um, well." Draco started "I just feel like doing it."

Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, what's with the over protectiveness??" she asked. "I mean I'm used to it with Potter and Weasley."

"Well, Mya. You've changed and every guy has noticed it. I'm glad that you're oblivious to the stares you're getting when you walk down the hallway and it's also sickening on how some of the male teachers also gawk at you. Then of course there are the girls. They're jealous of you. You got the right looks the boys will stare at, the smarts and the respect of your fellow students."

"Well, what about the students that came to me during breakfast?"

"I think those were the younger students and if they weren't they didn't do anything cause the entire Slytherin house was there."

"What does having the entire Slytherin house have to do with anything??" she asked not getting it.

" Well, the Slytherins have this unwritten code. Every Slytherin knows it once the Sorting hat calls out Slytherin. A certain level of respect or fear has a certain amount of power in the house. Right now I'm the most powerful, due to the fact that I'm a Malfoy and I'm also Head Boy. I have to right to claim anything and anyone."

"So you claimed me as if I'm an object??" Hermione asked getting angry.

"NO!!! Know this Mya. I would never treat any girl like they are an object no matter how they act. With this power, I can ban people from socializing with Slytherins or ban Slytherins from socializing with other people or houses. I do this because I think of what is the best for them. With objects only certain people can use that object and that object belongs to me as long as I reign or have an apprentice for the next few years. The question is Mya, do you want my protection or not??"

" What would happen if I don't want your protection??"

" Then the stares would be more and more intense. The guys will look over you countless times. They will stare and gawk at you. They may even go further than you wish to go, if you get what I mean. Every night in their dreams you are with them in their beds."

Hermione just stared out the window, not knowing what to do. If she were with Harry and Ron, they'll protect her no matter what. But since she yelled at them and had gotten them mad, they'll still be mad at her and with her new look. She knew no matter how baggy the robes get they still know what she looks like.

Upon seeing her sadden look, Draco knew that she wanted the protection but didn't want to be caged like it was with Harry and Ron. The carriage came to a stop.

"Mya," he began as he sat close to her. "I just want you to be safe. If you think that you'll be safer with Potter and Weasley, then you can go back to them."

He exited the carriage and left her with her thoughts. Hermione soon realize that her wasn't in the carriage anymore and started getting scared. She got out and looked around for him. When she didn't spot him, she started to get scared. She wandered near the Three Broomsticks when she suddenly heard Ashley laugh. She looked for the source and saw them. She looked and didn't find Draco among them. Just as she was about to leave she him exit the store with butterbeer. After he set them down, she ran to him and hugged him from behind.

Draco felt like he was being attacked from behind and was about to throw back the person but felt a familiar warmth. He turned around and saw Hermione looking at him about to cry. Draco sat down and Hermione sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. He embraced her, knowing that she needed him right now. She started to sob and just cried. The group didn't know why she was crying but was troubled that she was crying a lot.

Draco whispered in her ear, "Mya, please stop crying. It's only second day and you've multiple times now. I'm getting worried about you. Ashley, Laura and Jesse are getting worried about you. You've even got Justin, Blaise and Cody worried. Don't worry about what happened in the carriage, Mya; you'll always have me. No matter what happens you'll always have me. I'll protect, Hermione. I'll always protect you."

Draco kissed her forehead and rocked back and forth trying to calm her down. A few minutes later, Draco took her inside the Three Broomsticks to wash off her face. Inside the bathroom she met up with Ginny.

"Hi, Hermione" Ginny timidly said not knowing whether she was allowed to say hi to her or not.

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny. She smiled and dried her face and left the bathroom. She looked around and saw that Draco had disappeared again. She looked around and saw on the far booth she saw Draco kissing what looks like Padma. Suddenly, she felt betrayed. He said that she'll always have him, no matter what or was that on a certain level. She made her way to them and cleared her throat.

"Ahem," she coughed.

This got their attention; Padma got up and left with a look of victory in her eyes as she looked at Hermione. Hermione looked down at Draco, she looked at him and saw that he was searching her eyes. So she let him see it.

Pain, sorrow, betrayal

Draco found his answer and felt immediate pain. He had let her down. She felt that she betrayed him with his actions.

Pleading, begging, apologetic

Hermione searched eyes and saw him plead. Plead forgiveness and to plead to let him explain. She knew that she hadn't heard his side of the 'story.' So she nodded her head.

"Explain"

"You were in the bathroom. She came out of the shadows. She hugged me from behind. I thought you came out. I turned around then she just kissed me. I pushed off and moved away. She followed. She pushed me into the booth and straddled me and started to kiss me. I tried to push her off but she's damn heavy."

Hermione took off her Hogwarts robe and left Draco in the booth. She went to the side counter where a new guy was working. She leaned over the counter as if she had been waiting her for a long time.

"Oh," the guy exclaimed, as he turned around shocked to see a customer. "I'm sorry have you been waiting long?? It's my first day and it's really not going well."

"No, actually I'm just looking to see if I can get a decent hard drink." Hermione reason as she leaned over further as if to see what kind of drinks they had on the counter behind him.

He looked at her and saw that she a great ass as he looked straight at the mirror behind her. Then he looked at her tits, they were round and full. He started to wonder what it would have felt if he was insider her and feel her hard nipples on his chest. Hermione looked at the bulge that the clerk had immediately had gotten and stifled a laugh

"Excuse me," Hermione said starting to pout and look at his bulge from the corner of her eye. "Could you give me a flask of firewhiskey??"

"Uh," he croaked "Sure"

He then grabbed two random bottles and gave it to her. He then said still in a daze "It's on the house"

"Thanks"

She left him there still standing with a major problem below. She wandered over to Draco where he had his mouth open wide.

"What were you doing??" he asked as he saw what she was doing.

"Getting the new guy horny which made him give me two bottles of firewhiskey." She shrunk the two bottles and placed it inside her Hogwarts robe pocket. "Oh, I forgot the shot glasses."

She walked back over to the counter and saw that he still was in a daze. She trailed finger down his arm then she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Excuse me??"

"Oh sorry."

"You're not doing good if you're gonna be in a daze all day long. Can I have eight shot glasses??"

"Sure and again it's on the house."

" 'Kay, thanks and how about two butterbeers??"

"Sure" filled up two glasses and handed it to her

She strode over to Draco and handed him a glass. "Rinse your mouth with it and come and find me when you're done."

She left him sitting there with two glasses of butterbeers and maybe his thoughts. The group saw Hermione leave with out Draco and the girls decided to keep Hermione company.

"Hermione, wait up!!" Ashley called out as she, Jesse and Laura caught up.

They headed to a coffee house to have a drink and maybe some girl talk.

"Mya, what's wrong??" Laura asked ordering them a cup of mocha lattes.

"I don't know what to do or what to feel at all."

"What do you mean??" Ashley asked ordering a scone.

"Well, what's with the order of power in Slytherin? I thought that it's been disassembled."

"Actually, it's reworked." Ashley answered. " Like the Ravenclaw power right??"

"Yeah, every house has their level of power. You know that right??" Jesse answered.

"Of course, but right now it's sort of off balance."

"The power of Slytherin comes from ones bloodline and family history. Since no half bloods or muggleborns have step foot into Slytherin by the Sorting Hat except for Voldemort but we'll not go that way. Every year has the level of power except for the first years. They'll establish the levels after they've gotten to know themselves and others in second year. In seventh year Draco is the top every person in Slytherin has some kind of respect for him and since Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle are gone, his power has change. Every top person has a limited number of powers when in comes to the year. But as the entire house, the top person has no power except for seventh year power. That person has the right of who or what is off limits. If the power personally says that a person is off limits then everyone has to follow. Do you understand what I'm saying??"

"No, not really." Hermione said.

"Why are you asking all this??" Ashley asked

"Cause he told people that I am off limits. That he'll always be there for me. That I'll always have him. What does that mean??"

"I think you better ask him and not us." Laura said.

"Speaking of which, we better go girls, I know our guys are missing us." Jesse said.

"What??" Hermione asked, as she got more and more confused until Draco sat across from her.

"Mya," he started.

"No, Draco. I don't want to hear it."

"Well, too bad for you. Cause you're gonna hear it." He reasoned. " I'm sorry that for that entire thing with Padma. She came to me; I would never go to her. Remember what I told you?? I'll always protect you, Mya, no matter what. I'll always be here for you and that you'll always have me."

"I already forgive for that, Dray. But I still don't understand this. Whatever this is." She complained.

"Mai, what is this?? I don't even know what this is?? You have to tell me these things."

"What we have, I don't understand what we have. It's different from me, Ron and Harry."

"Of course it's different from you, Ron and Harry because I'm not them. It's just you and me, Mya. No one else."

"I'm still confused, Dray. I still am." She said as she got up. " I'm gonna go to the common room now."

She paid for her things and left. Draco waited fifteen seconds before following her. He kept a close eye on any guy near Hermione. Suddenly he spotted the guy that she flirted with from the Three Broomsticks. From the look on his face he knew that he had spotted her. The bartender had reached her and started a conversation. For Hermione it had gotten a bit disturbing. He kept eyeing her up and down. He talked as if he's talking to her tits. She sped up her pace hoping to loose him but instead she lost Draco who got pushed aside. As for the bartender he had kept up with her and somehow he had gotten her walking near the edge of the village.

"So, are you a student of Hogwarts or a teacher??" he asked her tits.

When she didn't answer him, he looked up at her face and saw fear in her eyes. He smiled inwardly. 'So, this chick's a student who's lost and afraid of me and we're at the end of the village. Tough luck for her cause now she's in big trouble.'

Hermione saw the look in his eyes, a look of hunger and lust.


End file.
